Prehistoric Park: Back From Extinction Episode 4
by dinolover4242
Summary: Another one of the episodes of my own version of season 2 of Prehistoric Park. I hope you like this.


There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wild life adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time, Nigel is going back to 120,000 years ago in Australia, where he will save the largest carnivorous marsupial of the recent times from extinction, but he'll also find out that there are more giants than just carnivores. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.

So far, the park has been doing very well, with lots of animals Nigel had saved from extinction. Herds of sauropods (both titanosaurs and Jurassic sauropods), Ornithomimuses, and Dryosauruses are getting along very well and have also liked to share food with each other.

But Nigel is planning to save his next animal from extinction. He holds a skull of a wolf-like animal as he says "This skull belonged to the largest carnivorous marsupial of the recent times, Thylacine. It is known as the marsupial wolf because of its wolf-like head and body plan, but is also known as the Tasmanian tiger because of the stripes on its back like a tiger."

After Nigel puts down the skull gently, he holds the picture of a Thylacine in a zoo in early 1900's as he says "These animals are interesting cause they were the largest recent carnivorous marsupials, only to be extinct in 1936 because of the bounty hunters, who once thought that Thylacines were evil killers, but these animals weren't evil and played an important role of controlling various marsupial prey. I'm gonna go back to Australia in the Late Pleistocene. There were Thylacines in mainland Australia too until their extinction there by introduced dingos. I'll go back farther in time when lots of species of Australia were thriving, I'll have a better time in saving animal species, unlike like what happened to when I was saving Martha from Ice Age humans and other predators."

As Nigel gets ready to leave to Late Pleistocene Australia, Nigel sets up the portal and went to Late Australia Australia. Back then, Australia looked similar to today's Australia, but with some differences, there were no humans and did not have any man-made structures. The most important differences is that Australia contained lots of species extinct in present times.

As Nigel stared to search for Thylacines, he wandered across the landscape for about 2 hours. He then heard loud roars, as he walked to where the sounds were coming from, he had found the largest marsupials on earth. "Oh my goodness! These are a herd of giant wombats known as Diprotodons, these were the largest marsupials that ever lived. Fortunately for us, these are peaceful vegetarians that feed on nothing but leaves." As Nigel came close to the Diprotodons, he discovered that like the Chalicotheriums in the park, Diprotodons showed no aggression towards Nigel, even if he comes very close and/or speak loudly.

As he heared a growl from the bushes, he notices that the Diprotodons are panicking. One of the Diprotodons was killed by a predator known as the marsupial lion, AKA, Thylacoleo. "This is the largest marsupial carnivore to walk earth, even larger than the recently extinct Thylacine I'm hunting, look at this male here, he can't be more than 230 pounds, about the size of a jaguar and about as strong as one too. He got his name because, even though he's a marsupial, not a true lion, he is carnivorous and is built like his namesake, and he is not alone, look at his pack, they're feasting on the Diprotodon the male Thylacoleo had killed. I gotta save this pack from extinction" Nigel said, as he had set up the time portal and used some meat as lure and he had rescued the pack of Thylacoleos from extinction.

Nigel is continuing to search for the Thylacines, but as he stumbled into what looked like a giant rock, it turned out to be the largest lizard of earth, Megalania. It hissed aggressively at Nigel as Nigel yelled and run off. As the Megalania walked away, Nigel sighed a relief and said "Wow! That was terrifying. I think this a Megalania, one of the biggest lizard on earth, it was one of the top predators of Australia, along with Thylacoleos and Thylacines." Nigel doesn't need to save the giant carnivorous lizard, so he lets the giant lizard lie.

As he effortlessly searched in the outback, Nigel has found what he has been looking for as he said "There they are! Those are what we've been looking for. These large striped wolf-like predators stalking something, these predators are Thylacines. Now it's my chance." Nigel sets up the time portal as a herd of Diprotodons stampeded as an attempt to escape from Thylacines.

Back at the park, herds of Diprotodons and a pack of Thylacines were rescued at the same time successfully, but they were separated in the different holding pens so the Thylacines would not kill the Diprotodons.

Later, the herds of Diprotodons we let loose, roaming around the park with Chalicotheriums, sauropods, and bipedal dinosaurs.

Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel will try to save some of mankind's early ancestors in Pliocene Africa, along with some of our ancestor's neighbors.

Animals Saved From Extinction:

Thylacines (3 males and 7 females)

Diprotodons (16 males and 21 females)

Thylacoleos (2 males and 4 females) 


End file.
